Black Halo
by Gree
Summary: The Covenant are assaulted on Halo 07 by the forces of the Chaos Space Marines. But why have the forces of Chaos looking for on the ring world? What do they seek? C&C welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: this is a 40k/Halo crossover I have been working on for a while. I have read some fics and decided to try my hand at them. ****Rest assured, I intend for my fic to be different as much as possible from the others. I wanted to pit the Covenant against a faction that made the Prophets seem like Saints by comparison.**

**The main characters are to be the Chaos Space Marines invading one of the Halo rings. To properly explain this takes place on a Halo around the same time as the original game, however it is not the same Halo seen in Combat Evolved. This Master Chief is not on this Halo. Instead of Instillation 04 this fic is taking place on Instillation 07.**

**However you will see MC in the future.**

**But for now this concentrates on the Covenant and the Chaos forces. The timeline for the 40k universe is in the middle of the 13****th**** Black Crusade.**

**I would like to state that I am more experianced with 40k so this will probably be more 40k centric.**

* * *

**Black Halo**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Above Halo 07**

The _Mortis Irae_ hovered in low orbit over the dusty grey orb of the ring-world. All around the ships of the Chaos fleet moved into position against the xenos ships that surrounded the strange ringworld. From its belly dozens upon dozens of Dreadclaw assault pods were launched below . Dozens of them came, carrying the various warriors of the Black Legion to the battleground below.

Ralek stared out silently as Haraketh finished his prayers to the Four Powers. Viskis chanted along with the chronometer mounted on the ceiling of the Dreadclaw as it counted down the time until impact. A loud rumbling filled the cockpit, the product of the drop pod firing through the atmosphere. But Ralek himself did not notice it at all in his deep thoughts. Instead he remained silent, checking his bolter.

Combat was coming soon, and he and his warrior-brothers would go into battle again. They would fight at the behest of their Warmaster, once Horus Luprecal and now Abaddon.

However only Haraketh, Viskis, Mhrall and Keras were of Ralek's original battle brothers. Apuat Tactical Squad contained only five of its original members over the long centuries of warfare against the hated followers of the corpse god. The rest were either youngbloods, recruited from the most fanatical young cultists that followed the legion and transformed into Astartes by the Legion Chirumeks, or various other Astartes that had defected over the millennia.

Next to him, in the Dreadclaw's restraint thrones, was Menathor, a former Iron Warrior, his dark iron heraldry now repainted into the black of and gold of the Warmaster's Legion. Servos whirled as he checked his plasma gun.

In total there where only nine total, one understrength from Apuat's glory days in the Heresy.

Ralek and his brothers were once Luna Wolves and Sons of Horus, they had leanred their battlecraft in the days of the Great Crusade. These newcomers were only Black Legion and had only known Black Legion. They had never been led into battle in the name of the Emperor. In some ways, Ralek mused, that was a blessing for warriors such as themselves. Ralek had dedicated his soul to Chaos in the name of power and vengeance, as did the rest of his brothers.

He caught his reflection in a side panel. His face was masked by a horned black helm, crimson eye slits casting a fearsome glow. His war plate was a bastard mix of MkIV, MKV and MKVII armor plates. Here a shoulder pad torn from an Iron Warrior. Here a thigh plate taken from a White Scar. Here a gauntlet taken from a fallen Dark Angel. All repainted into black and gold. His left greave was scavenged from a fallen warrior brother of the 27th.

The 27th, he chuckled briefly. It was almost an irony that lord Varkast had maintained the former company designation that he had commanded in the days of the Luna Wolves and applied it to his warband as the 27th company. The legion did not fight as they did in the days of the Crusade any longer. Instead the various lords and champions under Abaddon formed whatever organization as they had pleased.

At the very least his lord followed a more rigid type of organization. The 27th numbered over a several hundred Astartes, the result of recruiting among the warrior-slaves of the Legion and various other Astartes from the Black Legion's warbands and other legions joining him. Under him were split the five segments, each commanded by a warrior-lord of the Black Legion. Once they had been made up of the ranking officers of the Luna Wolves, but lately new leaders had emerged.

Grendal Sartol, a former sergeant and brother to Ralek, had slain Tarmek, the previous lord of Apuat and took his place as one of Heru'ur's lieutenants. Sartol was a fierce warrior, one that Ralek followed with ease. And now, after centuries of warfare they had come here, to this strange ring world that had appeared at the far edges of a galaxy. Four months ago Zaraphiston, sorcerer to the Warmaster himself, had told of a prophecy of a powerful weapon.

Four months later, after the Cadian sector was blitzed in the 13th Black Crusade. Abaddon's forces engaged in a bloody warfare with the servants of the False Throne. Amidst this a war fleet was dispatched from the Crusade at the Wasmaster's orders.

Under the command of Dhar'leth, one of Abaddon's Daemon Princes, the fleet came far and far away, to the northern edges of the Halo Zone, using the Black Crusade as a distraction to slip past Imperial patrols. Then they found the place, as a warp storm dissipated, revealing the system at the edge of the Astromonican. It was a massive wormhole, submerging reality in a form of natural phenomenon.

Dhar'leth ordered the fleet through and they found their weapon, a strange artificial ring-world that hung in the depths of space.

However that was not only the thing they found.

Xenos, a war fleet of them, infesting the world.

The ring world was the Warmaster's prize, Dhar'leth decreed, no one else could claim to it. These xenos would burn as the warriors of Chaos cleansed their stinking taint from the world in the name of the Four Powers.

Above, distantly in space, the fleets clashed. The _Mortis Irae_, the flagship of the 27th Company warband, one of those sworn to the Despoiler, had already launched it's deadly payload below.

Astartes.

Frankly Ralek yearned to be at the Cadian Gate.

''And here we are.'' remarked Viskis.

The pod shook rapidly as it hit the planetside. After a seconds the hatches blew opene and Ralek dropped into the grey-grown earth below. He landed with a thud, kicking up dust as he did so.

Viskis and Menathor landed next to him, the rest of Apuat forming up around the Dreadclaw. Viskis's horned MKVII hem glanced at Ralek as they scanned the horizon.

''It's a nice sight is it not my lord?'' Viskis asked.

''Perhaps.'' Ralek said.

One of the newbloods, Haros, chuckled, his laugh coming through his helm like the snort of a consumptive bull.

''Shut up.'' Viskis ordered.

The newblood complied.

It indeed was fairly pretty, with blue skies stretching above and dusty fields that led into a patch of hills in the distance, it looked rather pleasant. It was at least better than some of the worlds Apuat had fought on before.

''We hunt?'' asked Keras, his knight-like MKII helmet scanning around. Skulls jangled from his scarred armor plating. His silver plated chainsword, _Decapitator_, hung from a mag-link at his side. Maskas, the most promising of the youngbloods, nodded in affirmation, his own MKVI helm taking in the horizon.

''By the Powers we do'' Haraketh said softly, as he touched his MKV helmet, tracing the golden left eyepiece. His armor was inscribed with the names of the dead, repeated over and over again from vambrance, pauldron, breastplate, greaves and gauntlets

''No more talk, we hunt the enemies of the Warmaster, Kill for the Living-'' Ralek began.

''Kill for the dead!'' the rest of Apuat roared. Ralek was pleased to note that the youngbloods where learning.

''Let's go.'' he said.

* * *

**The **_**Righteous Solitude**_**-Covenant CCS-Class Battlecruiser**

Ship Master Uma Umamee stared at the view screens as information rolled in front of him, as if in thin air. Like most Sangheili Ship Masters he preferred to operate his ship from a barren viewport. Below his brethren operated the lower functions of the ship.

It had seemed too good, they had finally found the Haloes of the Forerunners. The fleet of _Inner Judgment_ had set down some cruisers to serve as headquarters for the Crèches to secure the surface of this world.

His fist clenched.

A Halo, the Great Journey was finally about to be completed……and then…….

…..These _things_ came. Huge ships came bursting out of the system's edge somehow, dangerously close to the gravity wells and came in, guns blazing. The Covenant had never seen anything like them.

Right now the _Righteous Solitude_ was currently receiving orders to stay put and finish ferrying its troops below. Since then Umamee had lost contact with the Fleet Master and the rest of _Inner Judgment_.

A communications channel opened up.

''Ship Master.'' the face of Roma Romamee, one of his subordinates appeared on the screen. His mandibles flexed in confusion and worry.

''We have picked up several strange objects coming from lower orbit, from one of the strange attackers.''

''Warheads?'' asked Umamee.

''No idea, It's possible they are some sort of orbital insertion vehicle that the humans use in their elite units.'' he theorized.

Umamee snarled in disgust. Humans, why could they not fight humans? They were the perfect prey, brave fighters, but ultimately outmatched. They gave good sport to the warriors of the Sangheili.

''I am putting the warriors below on guard, along with the Kig-Yar and Uggoy ready, and awake the Mgalakgolo on the _Solitude_, I am wary of these new foes.'' Umamee commanded.

''Yes Ship Master.''

* * *

**Apuat Squad's position**

Maskas spotted the purple form in the distance.

''Look.'' he said over the squad vox frequency.

It was a huge purple bulbous thing, handing a few hundred meters over a set of low hills set in a small forest from were the Black Legion was approaching along the treelines. The Astartes had maintained a ground-eating stride out of the dustlands and into some sort of forested valley.

''It looks like we have found our assault target then.'' Ralek growled with pleasure.

''This is the place where our orbital augurs detected camps, let's clean out the ground troops then.'' Viskis said with relish.

''What about the ship itself?'' asked Maskas.

''Ever hear of Stormbirds? Thunderhawks? Bombers?'' asked Viskis sarcastically.

''We will deal with that when the time comes.'' Ralek cut off his second in command. He raised one hand and pointed forwards.

''Let's go.'' Keras hummed in relish.

They met the first of the enemy five minutes later.

A half-dozen creatures where picked up first by Haraketh's autosenses as he took point. Menathor's plasma gun whined as it charged up. A half-dozen creatures came around the corner.

''That is what we are fighting?'' Keras said, his voice thick with amusement.

They were short, tiny things next to the Astartes, they had wild, beady eyes, orange armor with a conch-like back and grey leathery skin. They pulled themselves along by their hind legs. They wore strange rebreathers.

Suddenly, they stopped in shock at the sight of the hulking forms of Apuat.

For a moment they stood in silence.

Then Viskis shot one.

The bolter round blew the creature back several feet, blue blood sprayed into the air to decorate the ground. Viskis whooped. The rest of Apuat opened fire, shredding the creatures in seconds.

''Alright, they seem to die easily, no bolters from here on, only blades, we want to conserve ammunition.'' Ralek ordered.

A chorus of affirmations came over the helmet voxes in Apuat as they continued on. Something blinked on Ralek's visor display. He checked it. Multiple runes appeared on his visor screen.

''Chaggrat and Hakmet Reaver.'' he commented.

''They join us?'' asked Maskas.

''Aye'' Ralek said, 'Maybe you will learn something _youngblood_ from the veterans of the Long War.''

Keras tore the rebreather mask off of one of the grunt-warriors. He snorted.

''Ugly bastards.''

They encountered a larger patrol several minutes later.

A dozen grunt xenos appeared, out of the lip of a ravine, at their rear was a hulking, split-faced xenos in blue armor plate. A blue bolt flashed out to strike Ralek in his breastplate, warning runes flashed in his visor.

_**Plasma?**_

He returned fire back, his bolter kicking in his hand, catching the blue-armored warrior as it charged forward recklessly, something around the warrior flashed briefly. Shields of some sort?

Regardless they did not seem very strong as Ralek's next burst overloaded them and tore through the armor plate of the warrior. The chest armor deformed under the impacts. Ralek's third burst practically tore the split-faced warrior in half, flinging blood scraps of meat over the ravine.

'I though you said no bolters?'' Haros, one of the newbloods asked.

''Shut up young one.'' Viskis growled

''That did not look like the rest, an elite warrior of some kind?'' Haraketh asked.

''Probably.'' Maskas agreed.

''Kill the rest.'' Ralek commanded.

The rest of the grunt xenos fled outwards, as the rest of Apuat gave chase. Chainblades and combat knives were withdrawn as they quickly ran down the slower xenos and butchered them in seconds.

''No sport.'' Keras sniffed. Ralek looked around ahead. In the distance what looked like to be the forms of two turrets on a small plateau that led to a path near the bottom of the cruiser. The Champion snarled as they began to open fire.

Maskas and Mhrall who had taken point, staggered under the barrage of blue bolts that sent them stumbling, pieces of ceramite armor blackening and burning away the gold trim on their war plate. Ralek opened fire with his bolter at extreme range, the 75. caliber rounds kicking up a pall of dust around one of the turrets. The driver was pitched back, slain as the rounds tore the grunt xenos up.

Menathor opened up with his plasma gun, arcs of red energy impacting into the turret. Immediately the superheated bolt of plasma vaporized the turret as the rest of Apuat advanced.

Ralek looked about. Thirty glowing purple shields came from the right, among s set of rocks, while dozens of grunts came running down one of the hills, prodded by a trio of blue armored split-faces. More sniper-armed warriors were firing from the hilltop.

''Haros, Menathor, Haraketh, Melek you have the right, Viskis, take out the snipers, Mhrall, Maskas and Keras, come with me.'' he commanded breaking off to the left.

Immediately he reached to his belt, selecting an egg-sized frag grenade before tossing it forward, propelled by his Astartes strength. The grenade landed among the front ranks of the grunt horde, blowing several of the xenos to pieces. Ralek seized the blade at his waist and withdrew it. The silver blade of the power sword shone in the sunlight, the golden eye at the hilt flashing briefly. The name of the blade was carved in the handle.

_Moonfang._

The relic blade was a precious symbol-weapon of the Black Legion, it was forged back by the Terrawatt clans of the Ural mountains for the XVI Legion back when the Imperium was still young. It was a masterwork power blade, truthfully more artifact that weapon. Ralek was the fourth bearer of it, proud Iulus was wielded it during the unification wars and the early states of the Great Crusade. Chalgar of Cthonia had used the blade under the command of Horus Luprecal, Famius had wielded the blade during the scouring of Ullanor and during the Horus Heresy, tasting the blood of the Emperor's lapdogs.

And now Ralek welded it since Famius had fallen during the Siege of Terra, along with Ralek's gene-father, Horus himself. It offended him that such base xenos would be honored by such a revered sword.

His bolter kicked in his hands, the first two bursts blowing apart a blue-armored warrior. Maskas and Mhrall's weapons blew another blue-armored warrior to pieces while Keras reduced three grunts to a blue mist. Two more died under Ralek's bolter as he closed in, M_oonfang_ flashing as he beheaded a grunt. The power sword flashed with blue lightning as he hacked a bloody path through the screaming grunts.

''We are Returned!'' he shouted his legion's battlecry over the vox-network. Apuat responded in turn.

Some type of blue bolts came from the blue armored split-face, gouging holes in Keras's battle plate. The Black Legion warrior drew his chainsword, the ornate _Decapitator_, before rushing forward and bringing the chainsword down. The shields of the elite warrior flashed for a second before the enhanced strength of Keras won through and tore through the armored skull of the split-face before tearing through its chest. Keras howled in bloodlust.

Maskas and Mhrall drew their chainblades and joined in, hacking a blue-bloody path through the grunt warriors who fought back as best they could, but they were hopelessly outmatched. Viskis's bolter kicked again and again as he blew away sniper after sniper. On the right flank the flamer wielded by Melek roasted more of the shield-warriors, the promethium lapping around the shield cover while Menathor's plasma gun overloaded shields and blew them back.

Frustratingly the shields of the bird-like warriors held under bolter fire, so Haraketh was reduced to using his chainaxe to tear apart bird-warrior after bird-warrior in an orgy of bloodshed.

Then they came.

* * *

Commander Orda Ordamee listened to the panicked reports of the Uggoy as they fled before the new attackers. Monsters, they screamed over the comms as they died painfully in droves. He drew his own energy sword and activated it with a flick of his wrist, sending out a blade of condensed plasma. Ordamee was an Aristocrat, one of the Sangheili elite who where privileged to wield energy blades.

As such he was what a human would call a ''blademaster''

''Commander the Uggoy flee like cowards, our brethren have been slain.'' his second in command Ruda Rudamee said softly, the rays of the sun glinting off his crimson battle armor.

The white-armored commander turned around.

''They were young and inexperienced, but they died warrior's deaths, facing the foe, by the blood of our fathers we shall avenge them.'' his voice was thick with relish for the challenge ahead.

He raised the energy blade.

''Kill them all!''

* * *

Two red armored elite warriors leapt over a series of high boulders at the other end of the hill and poured plasma fire into Mhrall as he turned around to engage the new threat. The blue bolts hammered into the damaged breastplate of the chaos marine, striking him in the plates earlier damaged by the Covenant Plasma Cannon.

The superheated bolts of energy tore through his fused ribcage, torching his primary heart and both lungs, three more shots tore through him as he collapsed, dead on the ground, his hand squeezing on his bolter even in death. Ralek saw Mhrall's rune on his visor go blank. All around him the grunt warriors where fleeing in utter terror. He ignored them as he whirled around, spotting the forms of more split-faced warriors coming over the hill.

He fired his bolter at a red-armored warrior, the shields around the split-face flashed brightly as Ralek emptied the rest of his clip at the alien warrior, eventually as he reached the end of his clip the shields fell and the red-armored warrior, fell back, utterly pulped.

A warrior of Aupat was dead! One of his Chthonic gene-brothers! His mind recoiled in the whole shock of it. He swore a ear-splitting oath and tossed away his bolter and gripped the warblade _Moonfang_ tighter. A white armored elite warrior came at him, wielding some sort of pure energy blade. _Moonfang_ and the energy sword clashed in a shower of sparks. Some sort of power weapon, Ralek noted.

Some sort of commander?

He pushed the elite warrior back with his superior strength, attacking with a series of two-handed blows, forcing the xenos back. But the white-armored warrior recovered with a shocking grace and skill, gouging a small wound through his thigh plate. Warning runes flashed across his visor as his armor was breached. He brought _Moonfang _about, carving a deep around across the alien's shoulder. Their blades flashed again and again in the sunlight.

Nobody dared to interfere in their duel, out of some sort of unspoken code of honor.

Keras brought his bolter up, firing at two red-armored warriors who had flanked him, four blue armored warriors came up, attacking Maskas who brought up his own chainblade and bolter to defend himself. Menathor raised his plasma gun, vaporizing a red armored warrior as he advanced over the hill. Needles and plasma bolts lashed down, cratering Melek and Haraketh's armor, a glowing object arced through the air as Haros reached out to bat it away.

It didn't go away, instead adhering to the surprised Chaos Marine's fingertips.

''What techno-sorcery-'' he started, but was cut off by a loud flash.

The arm and part of the Chaos Marine's shoulder was blown apart by the sheer force of the plasma grenade. Only the fact that he was holding his arm away from his body saved Haros from death.

Melek brought his flamer up and sent a streak of super-heated promethium past Haraketh at the red-armored warriors. The elites where shrouded in flames but their shields held under the torrent. Then Haraketh came out of the promethium, his gold trim burnt and blackened, his chainaxe whirling. Energy shields flashed briefly before he beheaded a red armored warrior.

Blue bolts tore into his breastplate and helm as he brought the chainaxe overhead, brining the weapon down on the skull of the remaining split-face warrior, killing him with one single crushing blow.

Keras charged through a hail of blue bolts, side steeping a thrown blue ball. He fired his bolter one handed, emptying the entire clip to kill one of the red-armored warriors. _Decapitator_ flashed out, taking off the hand of the red-armored warrior. To its credit the elite warrior tired to bring around its other gun, but was slain by a return thrust.

Maskas fell back, blue bolts cratering his already weakened war plate, the bodies of two blue armored warriors fell back, their forms collapsed by Maskas's well aimed bursts to the head. Then superheated plasma flew through the air as Menathor's plasma gun vaporized both of the blue-armored warriors, the superheated balls of gas overloading the energy shields that the elites wore.

_Moonfang_ and xenos energy blade clashed again and again. The energy blade made small nicks and imperfections in the Black Legionary's war plate, while _Moonfang _carved through the energy fields of the white-armored warrior, powered by the Chaos Champion's inhuman muscles.

The energy sword flickered to the side as Ralek lashed out to the side. The shields of the xenos fizzed out as the power sword was forced closer.

Then he rammed his helm into the skull of the xenos.

It was this entirely unexpected move which broke the white-armored warrior's concentration. Ralek rammed his head again and again into the skull of the elite until the xenos stumbled away, dazed. The Black Legionary then brought _Moonfang_ around two handed, beheading the elite. The head of the split-faced warrior rolled on the ground as blood began to pump from the severed neck.

The rest of Aupat came up to Ralek as he retrieved his bolter and stood over the body of Mrhall. Viskis directed Haraketh and Menathor to finish off the last few grunt stragglers as he came next to Ralek.

''Another one gone?'' he asked his Champion.

Ralek removed Mrhall's helm, exposing the pale, craggy features of the dead Chaos Marine. He closed the wide eyes of the marine. He walked over to the severed head of the xenos and removed a rotting skull form one of his backpack spikes. He grabbed the severed head and jammed it on in its place. The severed head of the now-dead xenos stared lifelessly from his trophy rack.

''Forget about him Viskis, we have a job to do.'' Ralek said softly. Maskas gazed on silently, then the youngblood turned his attention to Haros who came up limping, supported by a blood-splattered Keras.

''He needed a hand.'' Keras grunted.

''Khrone's balls, those bastards have a nasty bite'' Melek said, coming up from behind. Haros let out a groan of pain.

Ralek walked up to him and hauled him up.

''Can you fight?'' he asked Haros.

''Of course,'' grunted the Black Legionary. ''I'm Astartes.''

''Stay to the back,'' Ralek told him. ''We will cover you.''

''The body?'' asked Melek.

''We will retrieve it later for the Chirumeks to extract his gene-seed.'' Ralek said.

Something came over the vox.

''Sir? We have contact with Chaggrat and Hakmet, we need to come in and clean up the trash.'' Menathor's voice came on the squad vox, surly as ever.

Ralek looked around at the dozens of slaughtered xenos carcasses.

''Let's go, Kill for the Living, Kill for the Dead.''

* * *

_**The Righteous Solitude**_

Ship Master Uma Umamee looked at the viewscreen again. He had managed to reestablish contact with the rest of the fleet and it was not good. The unknown fleet had hit hard. There where garbled reports of human and monsters intermixed in, but it was hard to get a proper view of things.

The Covenant fleet outnumbered the enemy force heavily, but the enemy seemingly had better ships than the Covenant, which was ridiculous considering that the Covenant operated from the Forerunner's own technology. Still it seemed like the Covenant was being forced to regroup at the system's out dust nebulas until they could regain their coherency and take stock of what had happened to them.

Unfortunately that left Umamee, the _Righteous Solitude_ and the rest of the ground forces on the Sacred Halo alone and marooned until the fleet could come back and help them. But until then they were struck dry. It was not a situation he especially enjoyed, being stuck in this kind of situation. Still, he was a warrior of the Covenant and he would not give into fear and panic. The Gods willed it.

''Ship Master,'' Romamee's face came up again. ''We have this from our ground reports, Commander Ordamee has been slain.'' he reported curtly.

''Slain?'' Umamee knew of Ordamee's prowess with the blade. That was no small feat. ''Do we have a visual of our enemy?'' he asked.

''Affirmative.'' the holo-screen in front of Umamee changed to depict a fairly hazy image.

''Zoom in'' Umamee commanded.

''It's of poor quality so I don't know if-'' Romamee began.

''Zoom in'' Umamee repeated. Romamee complied.

Eight figures manifested themselves. Umamee was struck on how huge they were. They were easily as tall as a Sangheili and twice as broad. Their black-armored forms were scored by plasma fire and needlers, but they looked fearsome still.

Then, the being n the front, a great horned being clutching a strange glowing sword, strode forward confidently. On his back was the grainy image of a white-armored head.

Ordamee.

Umamee cursed as he saw the fields of dead that these monsters left behind them. While they obviously had not walked away from things in one piece the sheer scale of destruction impressed and intimidated him.

''What _are_ you?'' he hissed.

* * *

Apuat made good time

Chaggrat met them, over a gully filled with Corpses and broken Xenos equipment. Nine black-armored Astartes met them, their armor war-scarred by the xenos weaponry and blades.

Chaggrat was powering down their psycho-implants. They were Khorne Berzerkers, members of the Black Legion who had fallen into the Blood God's grip and had gone psycho-surgery under the Berzerker-Surgeons to gain the same type of kill-implants that the XII Legion, the World Easters, possessed. Larmeth, the Champion of Chaggrat, strode forward, raising his chainaxe in greeting. His red and black armor was streaked heavily with xenos blood and entrails. His helmet, with i's T-shaped visor and brass recurve horns shook from side to side.

''Honored Apuat! I trust you have had good hunting? We have only slaughtered cannon fodder.'' Larmeth rumbled, his voice like gravel.

''Good indeed, we lost Mhrall back there.'' Viskis said.

''Pity, in any case we've finished up here as you can see.'' Larmeth guessed.

Overhead the roar of jump packs filled the air as the Raptors of Hakmet Reaver Squad landed near the two Black Legion squads, their ornate black and gold armor splattered with blue xenos blood. Amsetos, the champion of Hakmet retracted his blood-stained lightning claws, each one the length of a normal human's forearm, into his gauntlets. He cracked his neck from side to side as he balanced on the ground.

''Good hunting?'' he asked. The remaining seven of his warriors fell behind him.

''Good hunting.''

''Good hunting.''

Ralek looked at the great purple alien cruiser. ''Do we call in the Thunderhawks to destroy that thing?'' he asked. Larmeth shook his head.

''I just got orders in from Sartol, see for yourself.'' he said.

Ralek opened up the long-range vox.

''My lord?'' he asked.

''Who in Khrone's name is this? Ralek?'' a deep, snake-like voice came over the comms.

''Affirmative Lord Sartol.'' he said.

''Excellent! Have you cleared resistance yet?'' Sartol asked, in the distance of the vox-comns one could hear weapons fire.

''Yes my lord, we have cleared most of the local resistance and are near some sort of gravity lift underneath the xenos warship.'' Ralek said.

''You have new orders, broad the warship by the gravity lift and take it.'' Sartol commanded.

''My lord? Are you sure? We don't know if it works or not.'' Ralek asked.

''Oh, it works, we've already boarded and taken one of their cruiser in my group, go ahead, I want their inhabitants slaughtered and the cruiser in the hands of the Warmaster do you understand Ralek?'' he asked.

''Yes my lord.''

''Good then, Kill for the living-''

''_Kill for the dead.''_ Ralek finished as the vox broke.

''You see now?'' Larmeth said.

''Yes,'' Ralek looked up. ''We go there?'' he asked, referring to the Covenant Cruiser's grav-lift.

''Of course,'' Larmeth said, his voice taking on an excited quality. ''More Skull for the Skull Throne.''

''I see'' Ralek removed his helm, revealing the strong patrician features so similar to his Primarch, Horus Lupercal. His skull was pale and war-scarred from centuries of warfare. On his forehead was a black eye tattoo. His black eyes darted about.

He knelt next to the corpse of a red-armored elite warrior. He tore off the head, using _Moonfang_ to cut through the brainpan of the alien warrior. Scornfully he scooped out the brain. He tore into the alien meat, his omophagea tasting the rubbery, dry alien taste. Images appeared in his subconscious, strange words and alien feelings welled up inside him as the omophagea did its work.

The omophagea was an Astartes organ that allowed Marines to learn by consuming the flesh of their fallen foes. The brain was more favored as it usually contained memories. Ralek disliked using it, but he needed to know more about his foe.

_Covenant._

The word came to his mind, roughly translated.

''What have you learned?'' Viskis asked. ''Does it taste good?''

Ralek spat to the side.

''It tastes like _shit_'' he grunted and got up, putting on his helmet.

''These….xenos,'' he spat the word out hatefully. ''Must burn.''

''I think I'll hunt about, the jump packs won't do much good inside the xenos cruiser.'' Amsetos said. Ralek grunted and waved him away as he walked up to the gravity lift. The rest of Apuat and Chaggrat followed him.

''Let's go.''

* * *

**List of Characters.**

**The Black Legion**

Dhar'Leth: Dameon Prince of the Black Legion

Zaraphiston: Sorceror Lord of the Black Legion

Heru'ur Varkast: Lord of the Black Legion 27th Black Company

Grendal Sartol-Champion of the Black Legion and commander of Apuat

_**Apuat Squad**_

Ralek-Champion of the squad

Viskis-Second in command

Haraketh-Fanatic of the squad

Keras-Close combat killer

Menathor-Ex-Iron Warrior, plasma gun wielder

Maskas- Most promising of the newbloods

Melek-Flamer of the squad

Haros-Newblood

Mrhall- Deceased

**The Covenant**

Ship Master Uma Umamee-Commander of the _Righteous Solitude_

Commander Ordamee-Ultra Elite

Rome Romamee- Sangheili naval officer


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Here is the second part of the opening to this story. Here I introduce many of the chaos characters who will appear later in this story. The covenant will appear rest chapter, originally I intended to put a detailed Covenant POV at the end of the chapter but I decided to put that in the next chapter, in order to detail the Covenant's 2**

* * *

**In Orbit around Halo 07**

The Covenant fleet, under Fleet Master Yoramee took punishing losses from the surprise attack of the Chaos fleet. The Fleet Master cannily withdrew his fleet to the outer edges of the dust nebulas near the Sacred Halo in order to recoup his losses and reorganize.

In the meantime the Chaos commander, Dhar'leth, invited his ranking champions and allies aboard his Infernus-class flagship, the _Deus Anarchus_, for a briefing in the new situation. The _Deus Anarchus_ was an ancient vessel, captured during the Legion Wars from the Iron Warriors, it was a potent Infernus-class vessel, and one of the flagships of the Black Legion fleet.

The Stormbird screamed into the landing bay of the _Deus Anarchus_. The transport craft was waved down by several nearby cultist-slaves. A loud hiss filled the immense hanger bay as the Stormbird's landing gears extended. The bay was huge, three hundred meters long and over a hundred tall. Loading cranes and various lifting machinery filled the space, along with several shuttles and other landing craft. Thunderhawks from the World Eaters, Word Bearers, Emperor's Children and Death Guard could be spotted. Ranks of Black Legion Terminators stood at attention in the bay, formed up in rows as cultist-slaves and mutants hurried around fearfully, prepping ships and shuttles for travel and embarkation. From the rear of the Stormbird a ramp extended down and a massive shape emerged, its massive boots striking a series of loud clanging noises as his bodyguards followed him.

Chaos Lord Vastakel, of the 27th Black Company, looked from side to side, pleased at the reception. He wore a massive suit of ornate black and gold Terminator plate, ancient and war-scarred. Over his shoulders was a massive fur pelt of a Hell-Wolf. In one hand he carried a crimson-bladed axe that writhed in his grip. His face resembled his gene-father, Horus Luperecal. His features were war-pitted and scarred from millennia of battle. His skin was a deathly pale. One eye was a glowing yellow daemonic implant, designed to replace a lost eye from fighting the False Emperor's lapdogs. Behind him strode the Justaerin, the Black Legion Terminator elite, four of their bulky black-armored forms followed him out in a guard formation. From their backs were mounted great trophy racks, each with the skulls of loyalists mounted upon them..

The Chaos Lord looked around. Dhar'leth had certainly arranged a meeting for his brothers. His Terminator plate wheezed as he came to a spot, sensing a familiar presence coming to his right. Striding out from a Black Legion Thunderhawk was a tall form of another Chaos Lord, this one clad in power armor. His war-plate was ornately forged and polished, trimmed with silver and gold. The Eye of Horus was prominent on one shoulder guard.

''Vastakel!'' Vrastek Dorar of the Black Legion's 22nd Company warband announced. His helmet was off, exposing his lean, patrician features. His hair was tied back in a scalp knot. Behind him came the mutated forms of Possessed Black Legionaries.

He spoke Chthonian, the harsh, barking tongue of the Luna Wolves lost homeworld. It was a language that only the Black Legion and their most trusted servants spoke. Vrastek did not want the lesser cultists-slaves the privilege of listening in.

''Vrastek,'' Vastakel nodded. ''It is good to see you once again.'' he replied in the same language.

''We have engaged the enemy, from what I hear it was a bloody fight.''

''Indeed, and now Dhar'leth calls us to discuss his future plans for war.'' Vastakel finished.

''Xenos, the whole lot of them infest that strange….ring-world down there.'' Vrastek said.

''Yes, disgusting fetid things'' Vastakel agreed.

''Did you see the other ships in the fleet before we departed.'' Vrastek asked.

''Aye, the _Terminus Est_ is here, what does the Traveler want with this fleet.''

''Nothing pleasant.'' Vrastek chuckled.

''My lords,'' a Black Legion terminator came to face them. ''Lord Dhar'leth had directed me to take you to the strategium, for the war-briefing.''

''See there? No more pleasantries.'' Vrastek commented.

''Carry on Brother.'' Vastakel commanded, signaling his guard to follow him.

_**Deus Anarchus**_**-Flagship of the Chaos Fleet-The Strategium**

The strategium of the Deus Anarchus was a large room, not as big as the landing bay but still quite large. Eighty meters up it descended. Huge kill-banners declaring the glory of Dhar'leth hung from the ceiling. To the sides were captured sets of Loyalist armor and weapons, tribute to Dhar'leth's victories. In the center of the room was an ancient holo-display. Around it were dozens of throne-alcoves, a twisting series of cables connected them all, tended by scurrying priests of the Dark Mechanicus.

''Ah, Vastakel Khyre and Vrastek Dorar, come in and seat yourselves, my brothers'' the deep, bellowing voice of Dhar'leth filled the chamber.

The Daemon Prince was seated high on a throne of black iron, at the far end of the room, situated higher than all the other throne-alcoves below him. His form was easily three times as big as a normal Astartes. His skin was black and crimson, the ceramite of his stretched and mutated power armor fused with his skin until there was little difference between were the armor began and the flesh ended. Screaming faces and runes pulsed silently across his skin. His crimson face was wide and monstrous, multiple glowing eyes blinking across his blurred face. He had a massive cavern filled with fangs for a mouth and a set of four spiraling horns jutted from his skull. Around him the air smelt strongly of the warp. Around him reality writhed, the essence of the Daemon Prince's favor with the Dark Gods clear to all that could see him.

Vastakel took up his position at a throne-alcove. Nearby Vrastek did the same. The Chaos lords took positions and accessed the rune-marked view screens, peering out at the holo-display. The entire system was displayed in a three-dimensional view in front of them. The ships of the chaos fleet were illustrated, marked out with identification runes. Nearby was the form of the ring-world. At the end of the system wheres the strange, bulbous forms of the alien fleet they had driven off.

Vastakel turned to see a nearby figure. Dark Apostle Norketh, the leader of the 32nd Word Bearers Host, was a figure in scar-red armor, carved to resemble the flayed musculature of a human body. Human skin inscribed with the Book of Lorgar hung from his shoulder guards and braziers wafted balefires from his backpack. His features were golden and broad, resembling the features of his own Primarch. Next to him was a hulking armored figure clad in red armor of a different shade. Kossolax the Foresworn was one of the Angron's most favored sons, having fought at the First War of Armageddon. He wore an ancient suit of war-plate, fashioned like some ancient gladiatorial suit and colored blood red trimmed with gold and brass. One shoulder guard was fashioned into the planet-devouring icon of the XII Legion. The other bore the symbol of Khorne.

Typhus the Traveler was there was well, his massive Terminator armor encrusted with the filth of ages. A nauseating stink rose up, along with the low buzzing of the multitude of flies that surrounded the Traveler. The dull, filth-encrusted form of the manreaper rose tall behind him as Typhus gurgled. Next was the form of Lucius, the Eternal. His armor was a dazzling array of pinks, black and purples, countless screaming faces writhed within the armor plates, the souls of Lucius's former hosts. The heavily scarred inhuman face of Lucius grinned in some sort of distant amusement as he looked around.

Then, in the shadows, standing next to Dhar'leth, was the cloaked and armored form of Zaraphiston, the chief Sorcerer to the Despoiler himself. Zaraphiston clutched his silver staff in silence as he regarded the assembled champions

''We are here Dhar'leth.'' Vastakel said, gazing upon the tactical plans.

''Everyone is here then, good.'' Dhar'leth pressed a button on his throne, ,enlarging the holo-screen.

''As you can see here, the fleet had broken out of orbit four hours ago near the gravity wells of the system, coming in a xenos fleet was detected, one of unknown origin.'' Dhar'leth explained.

''This ring-world is a place that I have seen in my visions, it is the property of the Warmaster's now. Long-distance scans revealed that the xenos were infesting the Warmaster's prize, this could not be allowed.'' Zaraphiston stated.

''As such the fleet came in with orders for a new heading, we engaged the enemy fleet and drove them back with heavy losses. During the battle several ships dropped off Astartes into the surface of the world in order to establish a beachold for more troops.'' Dhar'leth continued.

Vastakel knew of all this before. The Black Crusade had a millions varied slaves and cannon fodder aboard their vessels, all of them broken and mutated by the powers of Chaos into slaves for the Chaos Marines.

''This world has life on it, yes?'' gurgled Typhus, studying the holo-image, intently.

''Yes, this world has been artificially formed and populated, by who and for who we do not know, perhaps by some xenos race or long-lost civilization?'' Dhar'leth mused.

''And the xenos?'' asked Vastakel.

''The ground troops have already engaged them and from what I can gather are reporting favorable results,'' Vastakel knew this part. ''In addition they have secured several landing sites, were we shall begin the landing of our slaves immediately.''

Distantly the Chaos Lord was surprised they were moving that fast.

''Scans have indentified dozens upon dozens of xenos ships landed on the surface, disgorging their occupants. From what the churigons can estimate there is likely to be a few million enemy troops at the least, maybe more, the exact strength of the enemy is unknown.'' Dhar'leth said.

''Since this is to be the Warmaster's prize I am to assume that we will receive no orbital bombardment support?'' Vastakel questioned. He did not care what the Warmaster wanted it for, just as long as he got to kill in the name of the Dark Gods and earn glory..

''Correct, the Warmaster wants this intact.'' Zaraphiston answered.

The Daemon Prince pressed another button. The image of several alien species showed up, all of them unfamiliar to Vastakel's eye.

''We have just received some data-captures from by own servants of the ground, we have already begun to indentify several alien species. It appears that the enemy consists of some sort of confederacy or alliance of several species.'' he pressed another button.

''This species appears to be provide the bulk of the enemy combatants, they appear to be used in a cannon-fodder infantry role, used to overwhelm the enemy with numbers.'' the image of a simian alien wearing some sort of rebreather appeared.

''This one appears to be sort some of elite officer class, commanding the hordes of smaller xenos in battle, the are significantly tougher than their charges and the loss of several Astartes has been reported in their reengagements.'' Dhar'leth explained.

Astartes had been lost so far against these xenos? Vastakel was vaguely impressed.

''They appear to arrange themselves in a variety of ranks, indicated by armor color. Their elite warriors in white and gold have been seen using some sort of energized power sword as a close quarters weapon, they are, as expected, quite dangerous.'' Dhar'leth changed the screen once again.

''Smaller bird-like aliens, acting as another basic soldier and sniper have been identified, wielding energy shields. Another type of sole sort of furred Ork-like creature has been identified as some sort of assault creature.'' the images changed again.

''Of particular note is a type of heavily armored creature wielding some sort of anti-tank cannon, it's armor is equal to our own war-plate, if not thicker with certain areas.'' the image of a hulking, spine-backed giant clad in armor plates appeared.

Vastakel wondered what it would be like to slay one.

Meanwhile Lucius studied the sword-wielding alien intently, running a forked tongue over his needle-like fangs. It amused him to see swordsmen of the enemy present in such a race.

''How _interesting_'' he chuckled.

''I have already instructed my Word Bearers to begin capture and interrogation of the aliens, we might as well find out what they call themselves.'' Norketh commented lightly as he studied the aliens.

''I don't see the point of learning their names at all, all it matters it hat we kill them all. They are just xenos after all.'' Vastakel said disdainfully as he examined the sword-wielding figure again.

''Oh, they will burn in Lorgar's name, but the name of the enemy must be written into the victory banners of course, in order to properly abor them in the Urizen's name.'' Norketh commented, the fires of fanaticism burning in his eyes.

''Kossolax, is Kharn ready?'' Dhar'leth asked the World Eater.

Kossolax nodded. ''Of course Lord Dhar'leth, I lost eight of my best Berzerkers in herding him into cryo-stasis, but my brother should now be prepped for the drop.'' he rumbled out.

Kharn, Vastakel mused. Was the Betrayer really here? Vastakel was Astartes, and feared nothing, but even he had little desire to cross paths with the notorious Champion of Khorne.

''Excellent,'' Dhar'leth said. ''Study this information my Brothers, Within three days we should complete our landings and begin the campaign to exterminate this xenos filth.''

* * *

**On the Halo-**_**The Righteous Solitude**_

Apuat came into the xenos spaceship.

Ralek landed with a light thud on the ground. He looked around as he landed, his bolter scanning back and forth for enemy targets. The room he was in was made of some sort of purple metal. It appears to be some sort of loading chamber. Behind him Keras, Viskis, Maskas and the rest of Apuat landed, quickly taking up a guard position around him. Behind them Chaggrat's Berzerkers landed out, chainaxes held out ready.

There were several access halls leading out from the room. Ralek turned to the rest of Apuat and Chaggrat as he scanned the room, taking in the terrain and make of the hallways.

Larmeth waved his axe towards one nearby corridor. ''I'm taking the left.'' he growled, activating his kill-implants as he did so. The rest of his squad echoed his actions and headed after him.

Ralek watched the forms of the Berzerkers head down the corridor, until their back disappeared around the corner. He turned to Apuat and mentioned them to follow him down the right corridor.

''I see, Keras, Melek, take point, let's move out'' Ralek commented.

Apuat traveled out, the eight Astartes moving out. It was not until two minutes later that they encountered xenos. It was some sort of hallway, strewn with abandoned machinery.

The hallways had evidently been undergoing repair when Apuat was ambushed by a force of xenos. Dozens of Grunts streamed out from the side doors as Ralek's autosenses blared out a warning. The bolters of the Black Legion blew dozens of the aliens to pieces as others took positions among the fallen pieces of machinery and doors to the right, to the left in the distance, the forms of Jackals sniped at Apuat. Three red-armored forms strode through the hallways, needlers and plasma weapons blasting away. It was the Elite warriors. A bolt scorched Keras's shoulderguard as he charged in, drawing his chainblade, _Decapitator_, as he did so. One of the Elites drew a plasma grenade and hefted it he light igniting Before he could throw it, Menathor fired his own plasma gun, vaporizing the Elite and two nearby Grunts hiding near him.

Keras's bolter barked, driving an Elite back as he shields failed him. _Decapitator_ sang in the air as he gutted the Elite, ramming the chainblade through the torso armor of the alien as his bolter switched targets.

A plasma bolt caught him in the gut as the red-armored Elite leapt at him, slamming its fists against his helmet, Keras struggled under the blow, and then rammed his chainblade into the side of the Elite. The alien's shields flickered under the blow and Keras rammed it into him again and again. Keras knocked the plasma rifle out of the Elite's hands as it tried to shoot him in the head. Eventually the shields fell as the head of _Decapitator_ bit into the gut of the alien as it tried to leapt away, tearing upon it's torso in a welter of blood. Keras finished off the xenos with a quick headshot.

Melek's flamer sent out a gout of flame into the Grunts taking cover behind several crates. Alien screams sounded as the panicked simian aliens were consumed by the promethium. The few survivors ran stumbling out, only to be shot by single-shot rounds from Haraketh and Ralek. A flaming Grunt managed to almost stagger away before Ralek blew its head off.

Runes flashed in Viskis's visor as a lucky sniper shot hit his knee guard. He replied by blowing off the head of a Jackal. Nearby Maskas took a grenade and launched it far into the air. The frag grenade landed among the Jackals. With a series of panicked squeaks the aliens began to dive away. But it was too late, the frag grenade exploded, reducing most of the xenos to bloody bits. Maskas and Viskis finished it off the rest in a few bolter bursts. In less than twenty seconds the entire fifty Covenant where all slain.

''Move out.'' breathed Ralek into the vox system.

For the next ten minutes Apuat Squad traveled through the ship, meeting groups of Covenant in a dozen or two at a time, they slaughtered them piecemental with ease, Melek's flamer and Keras's gore-slicked chainblade doing much of the work.

Eventually Apuat came to a wide, circular room. Tall alcove-racks full of Covenant weapons dominated the room. It appeared to be some sort of central xenos armory for the cruiser.

''They certainly are well stocked.'' Viskis noted.

''Their weapons are nothing to the will of the Dark Gods.'' Haraketh said reverently.

Maskas studied a row of plasma grenades with interest.

''Intrigued youngblood?'' Viskis asked.

''They took Haros' arm, I never imagined a grenade could inflict such harm to an Astartes.'' Maskas noted.

''Then I suggest you don't touch them eh?'' Viskis said.

Something came up on Ralek's autosenses.

''Contact.'' he warned over the vox system.

Something came through a side corridor, something huge.

''Blood of Horus!'' Keras shouted in delight. ''Fresh prey!''

The being was tall, almost three meters tall, and covered in massive blue-grey armor plating. It carried a huge war shield in one arm and a massive cannon in the other. To the side another hulking beast emerged.

_Hunters._

Viskis, Haraketh, Maskas and Keras opened fire with their bolters while Melek bathed the other Hunter with fire. Great chunks where torn out of the shield and armor of the right Hunter, but it advanced onwards.

Its cannon glowed as it charged up.

''Move!'' shouted Ralek. His brothers obeyed, leaping to the side as a wide beam -ike spray of incendiary gel struck the badly wounded Haros who was too slow to get out of the way. The Chaos Marine was utterly consumed.

Another of Apuat was dead. Ralek was shocked.

Menathor fired his plasma gun at the right Hunter, the ball of superheated gas vaporizing the upper half of the alien in a bright flash. The smoking lower half fell to the floor with a great thud. The other Hunter roared, and backhanded it's attempts to charge its Fuel Rod Gun, instead it charged in, fists whirling Haraketh was thrown back, his ceramite battle plate cracking under the blow. Ralek leapt, _Moonfang_ in hand, he brought the blade about, cutting through the Hunter's heavy shield like it was tissue paper, before coming on to tear through the head of the Hunter, the beast writhed as it was decapitated. From its smoking wound burning orange worms were revealed, stinking orange blood spattered all over Ralek's breastplate as he forced _Moonfang_ in deeper, finally slaying the remaining hunter.

Something whined behind Ralek and Menathor cursed, throwing away his overheated plasma gun into the far side of the room, it exploded in a bright flash, sending shrapnel across the room.

''Dammit.'' Menathor swore as he pulled out his bolt pistol.

''Poor luck then Iron Warrior.'' Viskis chuckled.

Melek yanked Haraketh up while Maskas inspected the body of Haros on the ground. Haraketh gave a gurgle of pain briefly before he straightened up, servos in his cracked breastplate whirring in protest.

''Your war-plate brother?'' Ralek asked.

''Tolerable for now.'' Haraketh ran a gauntlet over it, inspecting the breastplate's numerous cracks and breaches. Ralek turned his attention to the fallen Haros.

''Dead?'' he asked, walking over to Maskas.

''Quite dead.'' Maskas said, his helmet's vox grille gurgling as he took in a deep intake of breath.

''He died as a warrior,'' Ralek nodded. ''We will retrieve his body later.'' he announced.

He took up his bolter and _Moonfang_ once again.

''Come, we move out, Maskas, Keras, take point.''

* * *

Larmeth's Berzerkers occasionally came over the vox network as Apuat continued on, encountering small groups of enemy patrols in the corridors, mostly these enemies were finished off quickly. The Berzerkers were choleric as Ralek had expected. Cries to the Blood God sounded over the comms, along with brief, curt commands from Larmeth to press on or kill an enemy squad leader. Currently based off vox-transmission Ralek estimated that Chaggrat squad was somewhere deep in the bowls of the Covenant vessel, hacking their way through any living thing that they encountered.

Ralek was content to let them be.

His chronometer ticked on and on, minute by minute as the Astartes continued in silence. Gradually some aspects of the alien ship became more and more familiar to the Chaos champion as the stolen memories of the alien made itself clearer. Here was a support pillar he recognized, here was an access shaft that he had to stoop to enter. He realized that Apuat was coming closer and closer to the command bridge of the vessel.

Take that and they could probably secure the vessel.

Before Apuat was a pair of purple doors, tightly locked by some sort of mag-seal. None of the motion sensors in the rest of the doors were present here. It was evident that the aliens had locked the place down.

''Grenades?'' Viskis suggested. ''A couple of kraks might to the trick.''

''Then plat it, but move back from the backlash, no unnecessary casualties.'' Ralek growled.

Viskis planted the explosives, gathering spare grenades from Keras and Maskas he set three of them up at separate points, connected by a single pin. Quickly Viskis set the timer on the grenades and ran back, moving quickly to get away from the anti-armor blast. With a loud boom that was nullified by the auditory implants in the Astartes helms, the door exploded, blowing it in smoke and scraps of shrapnel, some of it striking the war-plate of the Astartes.

It was nothing to them. With a chop of his blade Ralek mentioned Keras and Maskas into the point. With a whine of servos the two Astartes set off through the broken wreck of the doorway.

''Careful, be alert for a Hunter.'' Ralek advised.

''I see them.'' Keras voxed as he came in, diving to the side as plasma bolts began to fill the air along with Needlers, someone threw a glowing grenade which the Chaos Marines were quick to step away from.

The plasma washed out but Ralek's visor polarized the flash quickly. Quickly he ran through the gap and out into the main bridge. It was a long room, among forty meters long, with multiple stairs leading up to graceful observations decks. Each one had several holo features. The forms of white and red armored Elites appeared behind pillars and consoles, firing at the Black Legionaries. Ralek brought off his bolter and squeezed off a one-handed burst as a red-armored elite with another grenade suddenly leapt up. Keras and Maskas also joined in, blowing the Elite to bits.

The rest of Apuat filed in, power-armored legs pumping as they moved in an assault formation. Bolter rounds blew away chunks of alien metal and blasted apart railings as Black Legion returned fire. Two more red-armored Elites were simply blown apart. Something scorched Ralek's shoulder guard as a white-armored Elite with some sort of needler moved up. He fired several shots, knocking the Elite off the deck to the right. Menathor and Melek flanked him, the latter's flamer arcing overhead, sending gouts of promethium into the upper decks. Haraketh brought up the rear, bolter spitting rounds as Viskis joined Maskas and Keras. As another red-armored Elite staggered back, bloody chunks blown out of his body. Menathor let out a shout of surprise as something appeared through his breastplate. It was a white blade of coruscating energy.

Menathor grunted in pain from the wound as it withdrew from his chest as black blood and oil began to flow from the former Iron Warrior's chest. Menathor lashed out, something sparked as the edge of his shoulder guard, a bit of ceramite was sliced off. Ralek switched around his vision modes in his helmet. The green visor screen changed to white and the shapes of tall aliens blurred into view as Ralek searched for heat-pressure in the bridge.

A plasma bolt briefly flashed across his visor, but his armor polarized it and he brought up _Moonfang_ to block an energy sword that lunged at him. The two blades collided and energy warped over the two.

''They are invisible!'' Ralek announced.

Melek turned around, shouting a warning as he let out a gout of promethium. Two Elite-shapes were revealed, armor-shielding flickering as the burning flames consumed them. A set of purple needles came from nowhere and took Melek in the knee. Haraketh growled and fired off a burst. The Elite's positions were revealed as its shields flickered. Ralek kneed his invisible foe in the gut, judging where the torso was from the position of the blade. _Moonfang_ came howling through the air, enemy warped as the war blade struck the shields of the Elite warrior. The power field of the blade struggled for a moment before continuing on to behead the Elite. Haraketh's bolter burst had knocked the cloaked Elite to the ground, bursts of energy arcing over its form. The Chaos Marine shouted a prayer and withdrew his chainaxe. Pressing the activation stud the gore-slicked weapon roared to life.

Haraketh brought the blade one-handed overhead to crash upon the skull of the cloaked Elite, judging the position of the enemy as best he could. Energy warped as the strength of the Chaos Marine struggled for a moment with the Elite's shield. Then the chainaxe carved in as the shields failed, already weakened by the earlier bolter burst. The chainaxe came screaming down to carve messily through the skull of the Elite, splitting it open and traveling through the upper torso. The Elite's corpse fell back as Ralek took cover behind a console, firing off a burst from his bolter. Runes flashes across his visor as his autosenses picked out the forms of more Elites closing him.

''Viskis!'' he roared. ''Grenade!''

''Coming right up my brother!'' The Chaos Marine grabbed his last reaming frag and launched it into the air. It landed among several Elites, blowing two blue-armored ones to pieces when their shields failed.

Taking advantage of the grenade blast Ralek ran across the open center of the central bridge. Plasma bolts scorched his armor and dug out chunks of ceramite. The Chaos champion's bolter responded. Behind him Viskis and Keras came up in support. To his right he spotted the forms of red-armored Elites leading a group of Grunts at him, to his left came more white-armored aliens with energy blades. At the rear of the bridge was a gold-armored alien wielding an energy blade of his own. It was evidently some sort of leader.

On Ralek's backpack an eight-pointed engraving began to glow as the air warped around him. There was a loud crack and a flash of light as reality was ripped apart for a split second.

Five hulking figures materialized in the center of the xenos bridge.

Terminators.

Each was a broad-shouldered killer in war-scarred Terminator plate. Trophy racks graced their forms. The armor they wore was millennia old, when the first suits of Tactical Dreadnought armor was issued to the Luna Wolves Legion during the Great Crusade. At the head of the gold and black giants was a Terminator with a bionic eye and a golden lightning claw. It was Koramak, the Champion of the 27th's Terminator elite and the right hand of Vastakel.

''Fire.'' Was all the Champion said.

Immediately the Terminators opened fire. Combi-bolters blew away several Elites almost immediately. A reaper autocannon opened fire, each shell made to pierce the armor of a tank. The shields of the Elites failed almost immediately when hit by one of those massive shells. The autocannon's rounds practically tearing in half aliens with each shot, throwing their bloody scraps over the bridge. Plasma bolts and needlers responded, but the Terminators walked on, the plasma bolts pattering off like raindrops. Even a thrown grenade did little except to scorch and warp the Terminator armor.

The golden Elite leapt into the air as his subordinates were cut down, his jump carrying him over several feet within sword range. The energy blade flashed out, cutting Koramak's combi-bolter in half as the Champion countered with his lighting claws. The power field of the claw warped as Koramak shoved aside the energy sword with the enhanced hydraulics of his Terminator plate. Claw and sword flashed as the Elite pressed his attack skillfully. The blade flashed through the air and Koramak caught the blade, wrapping his talons around the plasma field. The power fields sizzled as the Heresy-pattern lightning claw held back the energy sword. The other gauntlet of Koramak punched forward throwing the Elite back, the alien's shields flickering as it took the full force of the Astartes punch. The kinetic force threw the Elite back into a side console. The console cracked as Ralek came up and drove _Moonfang_ through the chest of the golden-armored Elite, the shields of the xenos leader warping for several seconds before the ancient warblade drove through. The power sword transfixed the Elite into the panel, ramming straight through the chest cavity of the gold-armored warrior. It was a definitely a killing blow. Ralek leaned in and activated his external address.

''You have come for this place.'' he said, his mind processing the bits of information he had acquired with his omophagea. He spoke with the alien's language, albeit in a very crude and butchered version.

''We are the Sons of Horus'' he said, switching to the harsh guttural tones of Chtonic as he did so.

''We are your destroyers, your armies will burn, your fleet will burn and this world will be consecrated in the name of Chaos. You have failed, know that as you die.'' Ralek growled out.

Ship Master Uma Umamee did not understand what the black-clad giant was saying n his last moments. But the meaning was clear enough. As the darkness closed in he had a sudden insight of blood, death and carnage and then-

_-Nothing._

Ralek withdrew _Moonfang_ and let the gold-armored corpse slump to the ground. Behind him the bionics of Koramak wheezed as he strode forward, tusked helm glancing at him briefly before Koramak removed it. The Terminator's features were ancient, deathly pale and granite-like. The right side of his face was a mass of bionics and scar tissue. One eye glowed green with a mechanical light, the other was a flinty grey orb that glanced disapprovingly at him.

''You stole my kill Ralek of Apuat.'' the Terminator champion said.

''I apologize honored Koramak, but I felt I had to make a point.'' Ralek said as the rest of the Black Legion moved out, executing the wounded Elites and securing the bridge.

''What kind of point?''

Ralek shrugged. ''Something to mark off out campaign.''

''I see,' Koramak said in faint amusement. ''Good work with securing this bridge and acting as a beacon for my squad, Lord Vastakel will be pleased when he gets back from his briefing with Lord Dhar'leth.''

''Any other orders for my squad?'' Ralek asked.

''None, secure the bridge, I will call down the rest of the 27th to begin securing a landing site, the Dark Mechanicus will love to get this claws on this thing.'' Koramak said.

He grunted in distain. Spiting on the floor, his Astartes acid-spit burning a hole in the floor, the alien metal hissed as a small hole was burned in it.

''Xeno-tech.'' he snorted in contempt.

Ralek shouted orders for his squad to take up guard positions as he let his mind wander. This war was just beginning.

* * *

**List of Characters.**

**The Black Legion**

Dhar'Leth: Daemon Prince of the Black Legion

Zaraphiston: Sorceror Lord of the Black Legion

Vastakel Khyre: Lord of the Black Legion 27th Black Company

Vrastek Dorar-Lord of the 22nd Black Company

Grndal Sartol-Champion of the Black Legion and commander of Apuat

_**Apuat Squad**_

Ralek-Champion of the squad

Viskis-Second in command

Haraketh-Fanatic of the squad

Keras-Close combat killer

Menathor-Ex-Iron Warrior, plasma gun wielder

Maskas- Most promising of the newbloods

Melek-Flamer of the squad

Haros-Newblood- Deceased

Mrhall- Deceased

**Chaggrat Squad-Black Legion Berzerkers**

Larmeth-Skull Champion

**Justaerin Terminators**

Koramak-Terminator Champion, right hand man to Vastakel

**World Eaters Legion**

Kossolax the Foresworn-Khornate Lord, Champion of the Foresworn warband

Kharn the Betrayer-Greatest Berzerker of the World Eaters

**Death Guard Legion**

Typhus the Traveler-Captain of the _Terminus Est_

**Word Bearers**

Dark Apostle Norketh- Leader of the 32nd Company Host

**Emperor's Children Legion**

Lucius the Eternal- Favored of Slaanesh

**The Covenant**

Ship Master Uma Umamee-Commander of the _Righteous Solitude_-Deceased


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Okay, here we finally get introduced to the main Covenant characters for this story. A Brute Captain and a Elite Spec Ops Commander. In addition we get introduced to the Silent Cartographer of the Seventh Installation. Also I've changed the name of the Chaos Lord to Vastakel Khyre, since it sounds cooler to me.**

* * *

**Three days after the Chaos landings-three miles south of the _Unyielding Flame_**

Garaktus roared his battle-cry as he opened up with his plasma rifle into the horde of human-like things that charged towards the Covenant positions on the hillside. His warriors responded in the traditional Jiralhanhae war-cries as they added fire from their Spikers and Brute shots, felling dozens upon dozens of the humans as they came.

Garaktus had fought the humans before at the behest of the Prophets many times. But never had he seen this strange form of human. For one thing none of them were normal humans at all, instead possessing a variety of extra limbs, fangs or scaled skin, as if they were mutated in some sort of strange fashion. Unlike the humans that Garaktus was accustomed to fighting, these humans were not clad in any kind of uniform. Instead they wore rags of some kind. They wielded a strange sort of laser and solid shot weaponry among a wide array of knives, cleavers and swords.

And unlike the humans that Garaktus was accustomed to facing these humans seemed to have little sense of tactics, seemingly charging up into the Covenant lines with the same sort of fanaticism that Garaktus had seen only in the most devout warriors of the Prophets. They kept on chanting a series of four phrases over and over again. Garaktus had no idea were these humans had come from, up until three days ago he was leading his warriors from the _Unyielding Flame_ to scout the ruins of the ancients on the Sacred Ring. Like all of the Jiralhanhae in the fleet he had been excited to finally claim one of the Halos. But now that excitement was souring as the humans laid their feet upon the world.

Garaktus led Varsivus Assault Pack, thirty of his favorite killers in their blue-violet armor. Among them all Garaktus himself was the only one who wielded a plasma rifle, the rest using their traditional spikers and grenade launching brute shots. Under them were roughly two hundred Unggoy and Kig-yar dug in in a series of hills west of the _Unyielding Flame_.

The humans has descended from the skies in great drop ships, hundreds of them spilling out in great mobs carrying massive banners shaped into runes that hurt Garaktus's eyes. They had immediately converged on the position of the Covenant, like a bloodhound tracking a scent. The Unggoy added their weapons to the fire, plasma pistols firing in unison. The Kig-yar moved together creating a linked shield wall in which their snipers began to take a heavy toll on the human invaders.

But still it was not enough.

Occasionally the humans would return fire. Several Unggoy fell near Garaktus, their bodies pierced by las-fire or by bullets. A few auto-rounds impacted off his chest plate but Garaktus shrugged it off, thanking the Prophets for allowing his unit to he outfitted with the earliest models of Jiralhanhae armor. He looked up, switching out the cell on his plasma rifle as the humans approached. Up close now the Jiralhanhae captain could see their bestial warped faces, covered with tattoos of an eight-pointed star and other strange runes.

''Varsivus!'' he roared.

''Stand fast!'' his warriors responded with a resounding cheer.

Good, thought Garaktus, if the Jiralhanhae stood then the weak-blooded Unggoy and the cowardly Kig-yar would as well. He brought up his plasma rifle, firing off several more shots at the charging mass of humanity before his rifle hissed and halted when it started to overheat. Garaktus instead brought out a broad-bladed cleaver knife at his side and prepared for close combat. The humans hit the Covenant lines like a tidal wave against a Rock. The Jiranhanhae stood form, using their spiker's attached blades or drawing broad-bladed knives for close quarters. Despite the humans fanaticism the Jiralhanhae were still bigger and stronger. The Unggoy were having a harder time of it, not used to close-quarters firefight, whole the Kig-yar's shields served them well.

Garaktus was ecstatic. He had never fought humans were seemed to want to close to grips in hand to hand before. Finally, he was facing a real foe. His knife lashed out, cleaving through the neck of a scrawny tattooed man while his fist crushed the skull of a snake-headed woman with one blow. He brought his knife around and gotten some sort of twin headed thing. Someone fired an autopistol point blank and he grunted as he took the bullet in the gut. But the weapon was low-caliber and did not even penetrate his stomach plating. He rewarded the human by smashing his knife through their skull and wrenching it out. A cleaver thudded into his knee and a spider-like creature leapt on his back, trying to strangle him. His massive hands grabbed the strange mutant and flung it away into the mass as he brought his knife around, decapitating another mutant.

Another mutant brought an axe around trying to strike at Garaktus's head. It never connected. Baractus, one of his Pack warriors, blew the mutant back with a shot from his spiker before laying in with spiker and knife. Garaktus roared in pleasure, letting his instincts take over. His enormous muscles bunched as he lashed out, crushing skulls and slicing off limbs wherever he went. In one hand he retrieved his plasma rifle and fired it point blank, blasting mutants.

Then there came a bestial roar that answered his own and a hulking shape stepped out from the ranks of the mutants. It was a grotesquely swollen human dressed in green robes. It's skin was scaly like a snake, and it's head was shaped like some sort of beast with a pair of large curling horns. In it's forehead was tattooed a gold eight-pointed star. It looked at him with eyes of balefire and carried a large chain-toothed axe.

Baractus came forward, firing his spiker at the mutant champion. The human stumbled back, blood flying from his body, but whatever mutation had affected his hide made it far tougher than normal skin and he straightened up. The Axe roared to life as the chain blades spun and the weapon buried it in the torso armor of Baractus, carving a deep furrow through the chestplate. Baractus snarled and tried to whip the champion upside the head with his pistol, but the mutant leader caught it and buried his chainaxe in the throat of the Jiranhanhae. As Baractus fell, blood streaming from his wound, Garaktus roared in anger and shoulder slammed the mutant champion back. The chainaxe flew from the leader's grip as Garaktus wrestled him to the ground, trying to strangle the mutant.

The champion choked, opening it's mouth to reveal row upon row of fangs. Garaktus smashed his head into the champion's face, breaking it's nose and smashing it's teeth. After several shakes there was a distinctive snap and the mutant was dead. Garaktus roared and picked up the body before throwing it as far as he could. There was a cry of distress from the massed cultists around him as he picked up his plasma rifle again. Nostrils flaring he dove in again.

Over the head of the ridge a hundred more Unggoy appeared, along with two hulking giants. Each metal armored giant had great spines protruding from their backs and they carried huge shields and Fuel Rod Guns.

They led a charge directly into the thinning ranks of the cultists on the right flank. Cultists were simply vaporized by the Fuel Rod Guns or smashed to bits by the massive fists and bulk of the Lekgolo. Behind them the Unggoy followed, emboldened by the giants' presence. Caught between these two forces the cultists simply melted away. Howls of terror and defeat rose from the throats of the humans as the Jiralhanhae and the Lekgolo formed the two vices that broke the main body of the massed mutants.

As Garaktus cut down two more feeling humans he spotted a snake-like creature trying to slither away. He grunted and raised his plasma rifle sighting it on the fleeing creature. However before he could kill it an energy blade appeared out of thin air and skewered it. The snake-like mutant writhed at the end of the blade as the form of a Sangheili Spec Ops Commander reveled itself. Five more Sangheili de-cloaked around Garaktus as the Jiralhanhae's lips curled in disgust.

''Captain Garaktus,'' said Deras Zaramee. His lower jaws spread out in the Sangheili approximation of am amused grin. He flicked his sword to the side and cast away the dying mutant.

''Zaramee,'' Garaktus grunted. He disliked all Sangheili, but especially this pompous Spec Ops commander. ''Where you here all the time?'' he asked.

''No, tragically. However I was spared your clumsy efforts.'' Zaramee said in a dismissive tone. Garaktus felt his teeth clench together.

''You-''

''_You_ have orders,'' Zaramee interrupted. ''The Ship Master and the Field Masters on the Sacred Ring want you to move out to Point Alpha-Six.'' he said.

''The Ruins of the Holy Ones north of here? Why?'' Garaktus asked.

''An offensive is forming, a large human host has been approaching the _Unyielding Flame_,'' Zaramee said. ''High command is still trying to find out what exactly is going on here.'' he kicked the corpse of a mutant.

''Obviously these aren't your normal humans'' the Sangheili said.

''They still die when you shoot them,'' Garaktus responded. ''If you have nothing more to say then I am leaving now.'' he finished curtly and brushed past the Sangheili.

''Jiralhanhae,'' Zaramee said rudely. ''Don't leave just yet. After all I've been assigned to accompany you.'' Garaktus turned at that news.

''That's right, you will soon have the continued pleasure of my company.'' Zaramee said sarcasticly It was obvious how little he felt of the Captain.

Garaktus groaned.

_Prophets above._ He thought. _What can get worse?_

* * *

**Chaos Battleship-_Mortis Invictus_**

Ralek stalked the corridors of _Mortis Invictus_, his thoughts running through his head. It had been three days since Apuat had first landed and earned glory on the ground of the Halo ring. After the Chaos Marines spearheaded landing zones on the artificial world the massed cultist hordes had descended from their landing craft to besiege the aliens. Most of the Astartes had been withdrawn to the orbiting ships, in preparation for the next series of strikes. The Chaos Lords aimed to break the xenos forces below with swift, powerful surgical strike on their command centers. Surely he thought, after three days we must strike soon.

He glanced about, turning into another corridor. The hallways of the _Mortis Invictus_ were made of dark iron and smelled like rotten meat. In the shadows daemonic faces could be seen pulsing and writhing on the walls. In other corridors one could often hear low screams of strange beings. Countless slave-cultists patrolled the corridors, engaged upon a variety of tasks for their masters. Wherever Ralek walked they hastened to get out of his way while muttering words of praise and apology.

Eventually the Black Legionary came to the training area.

The area was over fifty meters in length, circular with high strands on the walls, places were the warriors of the Black Legion could look down from the stand-podiums to asses the combat skills of their warrior-brothers. A large eight-pointed star of Chaos forged from black iron dominated the ceiling. The floor of the area was a dull brown of old faded blood. n the center of the area Maskas and Keras where both clad in war-plate and dueling with chainswords. Both blades were deactivated, leaving their monomolecular teeth still, allowing the swords to be wielded as normal blades. Otherwise the chainblades would be damaged needlessly in a practice match.

Keras's _Decapitator_ scarped off Maskas's shoulder guard as he failed to properly block a slash. The youngblood took time to parry Keras's next series of strikes as the older Astartes forced him back with a series of blows.

Maskas swept out one boot, trying to trip the older warrior. But Keras saw through the attempt and jumped over him before hammering his chainsword blade into the bare face of the youngblood, sending him sprawling.

As Maskas tried to rise, blood streaming from his broken nose as Keras brought his chainsword with a flourish at his throat. The tips of the blades lightly touched the younger Black Legionary's throat as Maskas's head was forced back.

''I yield,'' he said.

Keras grinned and withdrew his blade. ''A good effort, but ultimately failed, you are a thousand years too young to beat me.'' he boasted.

''Do you wish me to challenge you?'' asked Ralek as he stepped into the ring, his hand on the ornate hilt of _Moonfang_. Keras grinned and beckoned him over with his chainsword.

As Ralek prepared to attack he heard footsteps behind. He held up a hand and looked back, watching the form of a robed slave-cultist come up hesitantly, head bowed as he scraped along the floor. Ralek took in the symbols on his hood. He was Zaraphiston's.

''You better have a good reason for interrupting my fight,'' Ralek said. Normally is it were a common slave-warrior he would have slain them for such impudence. But the slaves of the Sorcerer where more important and he risked bringing down the Sorcerer's wrath.

''My lord requests your presence, new attack orders are being issued by Lord Dhar'leth in the name of the Despoiler and Lord Zaraphiston has requested honored Apuat accompany on his mission.'' the slave-cultist mewled.

''He wants us to babysit him eh?'' Keras chuckled to himself. Ralek silenced him with a glare and then turned to the form of Viskis in the shadows.

''Get the rest of Apuat ready for combat, I will meet with Zaraphiston.''

Ralek walked into Zaraphiston's divination rooms. Mounted in stone lectern to the sides were strange, glowing statues. In the darkness daemon-things leapt about and hissed. He growled, sending them scurrying away. He then emerged in the central divination rooms, a place where the Black Legion Sorcerer received his guests. It was a wide circular room, with runes of sorcery and change carved into the floor and walls in strange complex patterns.

Vasktakel was there, great and terrible in his terminator-armored bulk. Behind him were the hulking forms of two Justaerin Terminators, standing back, lightning claws retracted for the moment. Ralek dropped to his knees as his Lord turned to see him.

''Get up Ralek of Apuat.'' he ordered and the champion complied.

Next to Vasktakel was the form of Zaraphiston. He was dressed in rune-marked power armor, jet-black and trimmed with gold and silver. One shoulder guard was fashioned into the Eye of Horus while the other was in the symbol of Tzeentch. He wore gray robes threaded with silver runes over his form. He carried a bladed staff in the shape of an eye. His tall bladed helmet was off, revealing his pale, craggy features and short, close-cropped white hair. The Sorcerer's skin was a gray-white, with tiny black tattoos cracking over his temples and cheeks. His eyes were twin pools of balefire.

He smiled.

''Ah, Ralek, just in time for the news.'' he said pleasantly, his words honeyed and oiled.

''What does my lords require of me?'' he asked.

''I have recently had a vision, I have released portions of my soul to the warp, listening to the words of daemons. I have encountered very interesting things.'' Zaraphiston explained.

''Things that are vital to the conquest of this world,'' Vasktakel rumbled. ''I am personally leading the 27th Black Company in an offensive soon, all the warbands will soon land and seek to eradicate the xenos presence on this world.'' he started.

''We have located a number of targets to attack, however my Sorcerer has seen something special.''

''You see,'' Zaraphiston took over. ''I have been seeing strange things in the warp, a spark in the darkness, a map of this place. And through my divination I have seen a phrase coming from the threads of the future.'' he said.

''What is that?'' Ralek asked.

''The Silent Cartographer.'' Zaraphiston answered.

''What does that mean?'' the champion asked.

''We don't know,'' replied Vasktakel. ''But Zaraphiston here has confirmed whatever it is it is important, and the Black Legion must have it, I do not trust the machinations of the Word Bearers, or Typhus. This 'Cartographer' or whatever it is, belongs to Dhar'leth and myself'' he stated.

He pointed one armored finger at Ralek. ''Apuat has been selected with a number of other squads to follow Zaraphiston while he leads part of the warband to reclaim the object from the xenos. Do not fail me in this Ralek.'' he said, his voice laced with steel.

''I promise my lord, you will have this 'Silent Cartographer', or I will die trying.'' Ralek swore.

* * *

Dramatis Personae

**The Black Legion**

Vasktakel Khyre: Lord of the Black Legion 27th Black Company

Zaraphiston- Sorcerer of the Black Legion

_**Apuat Squad**_

Ralek-Champion of the squad

Viskis-Second in command

Haraketh-Fanatic of the squad

Keras-Close combat killer

Menathor-Ex-Iron Warrior, plasma gun wielder

Maskas- Most promising of the newbloods

Melek-Flamer of the squad

**Covenant**

Garatus- Jiralhanhae Ultra Captain

Deras Zaramee- Sangheili Spec Ops Commander


End file.
